Tetris:The Soviet Mind Game
TETЯIS: The Soviet Mind Game is a version of Tetris produced by Tengen for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Development and history Tetris in one-player mode. The two-player mode replaces the statistics display with another playfield. In 1984, Soviet Academy of Sciences researcher Alexey Pajitnov alongside Dmitry Pavlovsky and Vadim Gerasimov developed Tetris out of a desire to create a two-player puzzle game,1 and the game spread commercially amongst computers. Mirrorsoft president Robert Stein approached Pajitnov with an offer to distribute Tetris worldwide, and secured the rights to license the title, which were in turn granted to Spectrum HoloByte.2 After seeing the game run on an Atari ST, programmer Ed Logg petitioned Atari Games's to license the game, and they approached Stein.3 With the rights secured, Atari produced an arcade version of Tetris,4 and under their Tengen brand name began development to port the title to the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in May 1989.56 Tengen along with Spectrum HoloByte later licensed the rights to Henk Rogers on behalf of Nintendo to distribute Tetris in Japan, and Rogers traveled to Moscow to secure permission to distribute Tetris with the Game Boy. Around this same time, Nintendo approached Spectrum HoloByte on the prospects of developing a version of Tetris for the Game Boy, and a representative of Mirrorsoft, Kevin Maxwell, traveled to Russia to secure permission on their behalf.2 However, because Stein had secured the rights from Pajitnov directly and not from the Russian authorities,2 the USSR's Ministry of Software and Hardware Export stated that the console rights to Tetris had been licensed to nobody, and that Atari had only been licensed the rights to produce arcade games with the property.7 They sent a fax to Maxwell in England with 48 hours to respond; Maxwell however was still in Russia at the time and received the fax late, resulting in licensing being distributed to Nintendo.2 In April 1989, Tengen, who had previously filed an anti-trust suit against Nintendo, sued Nintendo again claiming rights to distribute Tetris on the NES, and Nintendo counter-sued citing infringement of trademark.28 In June 1989, a month after the release of Tengen's Tetris, a U.S. District Court Judge issued an injunction barring Tengen from further distributing the game, and further ordered all existing copies of the game be destroyed.6 As a result, 268,000 Tetris cartridges were recalled and destroyed.5 In an interview, Ed Logg notes that the Tengen version of Tetris was built completely from scratch, using no source code or material from the original game. After presenting the title at the Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas, Tengen president Randy Browleit requested improvements in the game. Originally portrayed solely in black and white, Browleit requested that the pieces be portrayed in color, and Logg altered the game accordingly prior to the next Consumer Electronics Show. When asked which version of Tetris he liked the most, Logg stated the Nintendo version of Tetris for the NES "wasn't tuned right", citing lack a lack of the use of logarithmic tuning over doubling the game's speed. Reception By the time of court order demanding Tengen cease distribution of the game and destroy all remaining copies, roughly 100,000 copies of the game had been sold,8 and has since become a collector's item.9 The game has been noted as superior to Nintendo's own release for the NES,10 with 1UP.com noting its removal as a loss for players, citing its gameplay and two-player mode.11 However in another article, they noted that were it not for the hype surrounding the game during the lawsuit, Tengen's Tetris would have more than likely been forgotten.12 GamesRadar stated similar, praising Tengen's version and noting that the Game Boy Tetris version was superior to Nintendo's licensed NES version as well.